Modified Dynamite
by KMSymphonyOfSilence
Summary: After an argument with the perverted doctor, Gokudera has been turned into a girl! How will things turn out between our female delinquent and our favorite baseball-idiot? And who's this new transfer student? Fem!Gokudera 8059
1. Chapter 1

**Modified Dynamite: Chapter One**

**I do not own KHR. Akira Amano and TV Tokyo do.**

* * *

The sun began to peek through Gokudera's blinds. Gokudera wanted to throw a bomb at the sun but that would be pointless. This morning was surprisingly peaceful. Uri did not scratch his face off. Instead she purred affectionately and rubbed against him.

"Well you're in a good mood, Uri." As the words slipped from his mouth he wondered why they sounded so high pitched. Almost like a girl's. Maybe his voice was cracking due to puberty or he had caught a minor cold.

He walked into his bathroom to wash his face but when he looked into the mirror a silver haired girl with large breasts looked back. Gokudera did a double take. Was that girl him? He moved his hand and the girl did the same. How was that possible? Then it hit him.

THE PERVERTED DOCTOR!

_Flashback_

_"I told you Gokudera I only treat girls. Come back when you have tits," Shamal told Gokudera nonchalantly._

_"The Juudaime is down with a horrible fever of 99.5 degrees F. HE COULD DIE! I won't rest until the Juudaime is 100% better and you're the only doctor in this small ass town."_

_Shamal laughed, "99.5 degrees, don't you think you're overreacting?"_

_Gokudera was furious at could he overlook this situation? "If you're not going to help the Juudaime I'll just take this Mosquito as atonement for your sin."_

_Shamal's jaw dropped, "Don't play around with that! You have no idea what that does, idiot!" Shamal reached out to grab it from Gokudera, but tripped thus falling and smashing the vile. A mosquito emerged from the pile of glass heading straight towards Gokudera, infecting him with some mysterious disease. Nothing happened though._

_Shamal sighed, "Gokudera, you brought this upon yourself. If anything happens don't come running back to me, okay?"_

_ End of Flashback_

Shamal had done it, he had turned Gokudera into… into a… GIRL!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**This story was written by my friend who doesn't have an account, so I'm posting it for her. It's a story we're writing together but it's mostly her writing and style.  
**

**6/26/12- I did some grammar cleanup. This story will most-likely update when my friend and I have time to hang out. Luckily, it's summer. And since we don't go to then same school, vacation conveniences us very much.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Modified dynamite: Chapter Two**

__**To avoid confusion, my author's notes (the owner of the account) will be in bold and my friend's will be in italics. In this story Bianchi and Gokudera live in the same house. And Gokudera is still referred to as a guy. Enjoy! :)**

_Me: Sadly I do not own khr if I did I would make this fan fiction real_

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Even Gokudera's scream was now feminine: like some idiot in a horror movie.

His skin was fair and looked so delicate, he was afraid it might break.

His boxers lay loosely around his hips and his tank was filled to the brim, new breasts threatening to pop out.

Gokudera would have been happy to have a girlfriend with a rocking body like his but Gokudera didn't want a 'rocking body' of his own! He could no longer take his shirt off on a hot summer day like his friends did. Or walk around half naked in his boxers. Hell, he couldn't even wear boxers now! Also he would have to wear skirts, lipstick, frilly dresses, and every girly thing that made him gag, to fit in.

Yet there was one thing that was far worse than wearing girly stuff or having boobs. How would the Juudaime view the new Gokudera? Would he laugh at him and tell him that he was no longer fit to be a guardian? Would he treat him like he would treat Kyoko, Chrome, Haru or any other woman?

Gokudera had worked hard to maintain his current position as the Storm guardian; the tenth's most trusted person, his right hand man. No matter what obstacles Gokudera Hayato would cross (in this case a surprise sex change) he would not fail the Juudaime.

* * *

Gokudera had appointed himself with his first mission as a female; "borrow" clothes from Bianchi's room. Luckily it was a Saturday and there was a good chance Bianchi was still sleeping. He took in a deep breath and entered his victim's room.

Bianchi's room was fairly normal for a seventeen year old girl. She had a twin sized bed that was all pink, a vanity, and a dresser that had pictures of her family and friends on it.

Bianchi lay underneath the pile of pink; luckily her face was buried into her pillow.

Gokudera looked twice to make sure Bianchi was really asleep before shuffling through her dresser drawers.

He grabbed a loose tank with a scorpion insignia and a pair of bell bottom jeans.

Gokudera opened her underwear drawer blushing madly; all of her underwear was black and lacey with not a lot of fabric, same went for her bras.

He gathered up his courage and with a shaking hand began to reach for one. But his attempt failed when Bianchi stirred from the covers with a groan.

"What are you doing Haya-?"

She set her eyes upon her little brother and let out a small gasp. She proceeded to cover herself with a blanket.

"Aneki, it's me Hayato. You're not gonna believe me, but I swear it's me. I can prove it!"

Bianchi was cautious of the new Gokudera but listened to what he had to say.

"Take the covers off your face."

Bianchi followed Gokudera's directions, pulling the covers off slowly, and as soon as her eyes were exposed Gokudera collapsed on the floor stomach making a strange gurgling noise.

Bianchi laughed now believing that the girl was her little brother. She pulled her goggles over her face.

Gokudera got up from the floor brushing his self-off.

"One of Shamal's mosquitos did this to me on accident. I would strangle him but he may be the only one who can cure me."

Bianchi nodded understandingly, "Umm Hayato can you do me a favor?"

"What Aneki?"

Bianchi pulled Gokudera in for a big hug, "Please don't go back; you're adorable as a girl".

Had Bianchi's poison cooking finally gone to her head,

"I need to turn back to a boy!"

"But Haya-Chan, I've always longed for a younger sister. Please don't crush my dreams".

Gokudera's jaw dropped. What was up with this weird sister complex?

"Bianchi, I might have the parts of a female but I am no girl. I'll always be a boy at heart not matter what. I always was, and still am a MAN!"

Bianchi deepened the, already tight, embrace. "Don't worry little sister I'll teach you all the ways of being a woman. You'll be a girl before you know it".

Gokudera mentally screamed a loud 'NO' but kept his outer cool and pushed Bianchi off him.

"I need to get changed back immediately, call Shamal…NOW!" Gokudera ordered.

Bianchi gave him pleading puppy eyes but Gokudera didn't take back his words.

Bianchi sighed acknowledging that her attempts at persuasion had failed. She picked up her phone dialing Shamal's number. Since Shamal had a thing for Bianchi he picked up first ring.

"Hello Dr. Shamal," Bianchi droned.

"No I don't want a date. My brother's a girl and he wants to be changed back a.s.a.p."

Gokudera could hear a faint mumble at the other end when Bianchi stopped talking.

"You can't. Sucks for Gokudera, but this is the only time I like your impulsive ideas. If you find a cure call me back. If you don't, please don't call".

Bianchi abruptly hung up not letting Shamal have the last word.

Bianchi turned towards Gokudera with such a smirk it might have rivaled Reborn's. She hugged Gokudera yet again.

"Looks like you'll be staying a girl for a while, Haya-chan".

* * *

Bianchi had bought breakfast for her new little sister, which was meant for a 'more delicate pallet'.

Gokudera normally had a very masculine breakfast; a protein shake that improved his resolve and fighting abilities.

Gokudera was proud to say he had poured countless hours into researching and finding the best formula. Though the drink was extremely healthy and did work it was absolutely disgusting.

Possibly worse than Bianchi's cooking but Gokudera had stomached it for his Juudaime.

Gokudera refused to eat any of the food that was placed in front of him.

"Haya- chan, you need to eat and I won't allow you to eat that disgusting concoction of yours. I can't cook anything edible, so that's why we came out to eat."

"This food is for weaklings like Lambo or the baseball idiot. I need my 'concoction' to be a strong storm guardian".

Bianchi sighed, "Don't make me do this."

"Do what?" Gokudera asked tilting his head to the side.

Bianchi picked up a piece of Tamagoyaki with her chopstick.

"Choo choo! Here comes the food train! Aren't you going to let it in?"

Gokudera blushed madly as others in the restaurant began to stare and whisper about the siblings.

"Please stop it Aneki. People are staring." Bianchi smirked, her plan was working.

"But Hayato, Tsuna's on this train and needs to be eaten. You don't want to disappoint Tsuna, do you?"

With that Gokudera started eating his food like a madman.

"Are you happy Aneki?"

"I'm ecstatic, Hayato."

* * *

After breakfast the siblings headed out to Namimori shopping center. Bianchi wanted to buy some new clothes and undergarments for her sister. It was nearby the place they ate breakfast, so they walked there by foot.

Today was a Saturday so the Namimori shopping center was buzzing with people of all sorts. Out of the corner of Gokudera's eye he swore he saw two people he knew.

_'It couldn't be,'_ He thought. He did a double take and his suspicions were true.

Kyoko and Haru were standing across the street smiling at Bianchi and Gokudera. As soon as the traffic light turned red and people began to walk the crossway the girls ran over to our bomber.

"What are they?–"Gokudera started.

Bianchi laughed,

"Don't worry. I've already explained the situation, they're here to help."

That explained a lot. Haru and Kyoko didn't seem fazed at all by Gokudera's new body.

"And they believed you? How gullible are they?"

Kyoko smiled innocently as Haru raised her fist to Gokudera.

Before Haru could utter a word, Kyoko interrupted with her sweet voice,

"A lot strange things have happened in the past year. We went to the future and saved mankind. Compared to that, you being a girl seems somewhat believable. Plus we trust Bianchi".

Haru took Gokudera's hand,

"Even though you're pretty stupid you're still our friend too"

Gokudera rolled his eyes. Enough with this mushy gushy friendship crap.

"Ok, ok let's just get clothes or whatever," Gokudera sighed.

Bianchi smirked.

"It won't be that easy little sis. We're going to make you over and buy lots of jewelry and pretty clothes. By the end of the day, you'll be the prettiest girl around."

Gokudera reconsidered his decision to trust these vain girls.

"Well … bye then". Gokudera began to run down the block until she took off her goggles.

Poor Gokudera collapsed on to the cement and was promptly thrown over Bianchi's right shoulder,

"Time to go shopping!"

After walking a couple blocks north the gang arrived at a women's clothing store .Across the street somewhat familiar sushi joint (hint, hint). Bianchi placed her goggles back on.

"You know now what happens to people that don't cooperate. Right, Haya-chan?"

Gokudera's stomach did a flip in response

"Y-yea, Aneki."

Out of the corner of his eye Gokudera saw a boy with a mess of spiked black hair. He had a feeling he'd seen that ridiculous hairstyle before.

The black haired boy turned around and what do you know, it was the baseball idiot!

"Go…ku….de..ra?"

* * *

_An: sorry it took so long I love to procrastinate_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated in the past few months. It's just that every time we get together, we've never had a convenient time to look over this. Now that my friend has been able to email me, updates might go a lot more smoothly now. **

**I'd like you guys to please check out my deviantart account. Even though it's nothing special, just some of my character designs among other things, I'd really appreciate it! Link in my profile!**

**Here's the long awaited Chapter 3 of Modified Dynamite. Enjoy!:) **

* * *

_AN: Sadly I do not own KHR because Akira Amano does. If I owned KHR 8059, D18, XS, and other yaoi pairings would be cannon._

**Gokudera's POV**

When I heard that idiotic, happy-go-lucky, annoying voice, my heart stopped. I immediately knew who said my name. It was everyone's favorite baseball idiot, Yamamoto. I turned around slightly so he couldn't see my face, just my female body.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered in polite feminine tone. Yamamoto stared at me deep in thought.

"Sorry ma'am. From behind, you looked like a close friend of mine. I'll be on my way."

Never in all of my life had I been called 'ma'am'. Sure, I've been called 'sir' by strangers, but someone calling me 'ma'am' just left a bad taste in my mouth. As Yamamoto started to jog off with what looked like a basket of food, I yanked him by the back of his shirt collar to stop him.

Others around us began to stare, probably thinking I was some deviant picking a fight with some innocent boy who I had bumped into. But besides grabbing his collar, I didn't hurt him with my fists. Just with my words.

"You really are an idiot. I've had to deal with your freaking 'ma ma's' and your baseball crap for awhile now, and you can't even recognize me when I've changed my appearance a bit. If you weren't the Juudaime's Rain Guardian, I would have put you six feet under by now. Does that ring a bell?"

I released my grip on him so bystanders would move on with their own business and wouldn't worry about poor Yamamoto.

* * *

**Yamamoto's POV**

This girl both looked and acted like Gokudera exactly. Her behavior seemed very genuine. My first thought was that this was really Gokudera, and this meant Gokudera had been a girl disguised as a man all along! Then I remembered I had once seen Gokudera shirtless after a battle, and he was definitely male. Normal people would just conclude this was some sort of weird joke, but my gut was telling me this was the real Gokudera standing in front of me, and that he had really somehow managed to turn into a female.

I looked at Gokudera to see if I could detect any traces of lying on her face, but I came up empty. "Really?" was all I could manage in reply to the angry bomber.

She nodded furiously. "Yes," she seethed.

I looked at her one last time before saying the stupidest thing I had ever said in my life. "B-but you have boobs."

Instead of blowing up on me like she had before, she showed some self-restraint and gave a somewhat calm reply. "Yes, and you have balls, your point?"

I heard some laughter coming from the voices two girls. When I looked around, I saw that it was Kyoko and Haru. Bianchi was also there, but she just crossed her arms being her silent, cool self. I was now positive that the angry girl in front of me was the Vongola Storm Guardian.

"My point is you used to be male, but somehow you've turned female. Did you get a sex change operation or something?"

Gokudera's fists shook as if they were telling him to give me a punch to the face, but he took a deep breath and looked me in the face.

"Baseball-idiot," he said flatly, "Why would I get a sex change operation if I'm not transsexual or even homosexual? I just hung out with you and Tsuna yesterday. When could I have _possibly_ gotten the operation?"

I hadn't thought of that. A sex change operation was the only rational solution I could think of, but then again our lives weren't exactly 'rational'. I sighed. "Then how did you turn into a female?"

Gokudera gritted his teeth, looking even angrier than before. He held up four fingers to my face, "Four words: fucking Shamal did it."

My lips formed an o. That made sense. One of his mosquitoes probably got Gokudera and had this effect on him. Come to think about it, Tsuna had a fever and Gokudera was talking about paying a visit to Shamal for him.

"Let me guess; you went to Shamal to get some sort of treatment for Tsuna's fever. Shamal only treats women so he turned you down. When he turned you down, you broke one of his vials that contained a mosquito, and that mosquito bit you, turning you into a girl."

Gokudera's jaw dropped. "That's right! How did you know?"

I shrugged and laughed. "Lucky guess?"

Gokudera scowled at me in disgust. A lot of people admired me, or at least respected me. Gokudera was not one of these people. We both seemed out of words, so we just stared at our feet. Bianchi pulled Gokudera into a big hug, freezing Gokudera in her place.

"Isn't Hayato the cutest girl you've ever seen, Yamamoto?" Bianchi asked, smothering Gokudera in her embrace. I blushed I had to admit that Gokudera was very attractive as a girl, but if I told Gokudera that, she would probably murder me.

"I guess. But 'she' _is_ still male. Mentally, I mean. Hey if you like girls, wouldn't that make you a lesbian now, Gokudera?"

Gokudera turned a deep shade of red, mumbling incoherent words. "N-No, baseball-idiot," she managed to utter.

I patted her head before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You really are a cute girl, Goku-chan," I teased with a seductive tone. I didn't think that Gokudera could turn any redder, but somehow she managed to do that. "So where are you lovely ladies going today?" I asked, looking at Gokudera when I said 'ladies'. Kyoko smiled innocently.

"We're going clothes shopping for Gokudera-san. Would you like to come with us, Yamamoto?" she asked. I could see Gokudera in my peripheral vision shaking her head violently towards Kyoko and mouthing the words 'no'. I nodded happily. "Sure, can you wait for me? I just need to drop off these ingredients at my dad's restaurant."

Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi nodded almost in unison. Gokudera looked at them horrified then looked back to me, rage growing on her face.

"I'm so going to kill you baseball freak," she said through her teeth. Instead of being scared or intimidated I just gave her a blinding, toothpaste commercial smile.

"I look forward to it Goku-chan."

_AN: I wanted to add the shopping scene in this chapter but it wasn't flowing right so I decided to save it for next chapter. I have had a lot of school projects and tests so I haven't really gotten a chance to update, so I'm sorry I haven't been updating enough and I'll try to improve that. Please review and enjoy this installment of Modified Dynamite. Thanks for reading this!_

* * *

**Again, we apologize for having you guys wait so long! It's kind of hard to get together because we can really only see each other on weekends, and my family is busy a lot. I appreciate your guys's patience and I'd again like to ask you to check out my deviantart account (link in my profile).**

**Please review! _Constructive criticism_ is very much appreciated! Bye!**


End file.
